hadrosaur838fandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Watership
Dinosaur Watership was a movie inspired by Watership Fraggle and Walking with Dinosaurs (2013). This movie revolves around a small herd of dinosaurs trying to survive after an earthquake destroys their home in Nevada. The movie is divided into 10 parts. Plot A dinosaur named Noasaurus senses an earthquake in his home valley and saves only a fraction of the dinosaurs that used to live there while the others died. Later a Tarascosaurus finds the others as he was returning home just as he sees the destroyed valley. His personalty changes to an evil, heartless killer and tries to eat Ankylosaurus and bites his armor by mistake. The others run away as Ankylosaurus shreds his flesh, killing the predator. The dinosaurs retreat to a safer place just as Noasaurus comes up with a plan, he creates a herd that consists of himself, Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dimetrodon, Iguanodon, Brontosaurus, and Brachiosaurus. At least a day later the cross North America in 1 day. Later the find themselves tired and hungry so Brontosaurus and Brachiosaurus go find food for the others, but while finding food they split up in order to cover more ground. Brontosaurus struggles to finds some when he hears Brachiosaurus cries for help. He then goes to the rescue just as the mystery predator gets away. The pair of sauropods find a small tree and bring it back to camp. Meanwhile the others were still waiting just as both Brontosaurus and Brachiosaurus show up exhausted. As night passes Parasaurolophus gets hungry and wakes up Brontosaurus, he then tells him that the food was right by him all along and goes back to sleep. The next morning they go on the move once again, but this time they're being watched by a Cryolophosaurus who was also a former inhabitant of the valley. Just like the Tarascosaurus, his personalty has changed to a heartless, cold blooded predator. He goes closer to the herd and charges toward Brachiosaurus and bites him in the same spot he bit him, the others spot the Cryolophosaurus trying to kill their friend and defend him. Ankyloaurus shreds his flesh. 3 months later the Cryolophosaurus returns(thanks to playing dead)and charges once again. Brontosaurus spots him and the herd runs away form the predator which is joined by a Megaraptor. Both predators cornered them, but they were quick to respond and temporarily got away. Later the dinosaurs encounter a Carnotaurus as they were being chased across the desert. They were then cornered just as Edmontosaurus protested and started defending Noasaurus. More predators were about as the dinosaur continued the war between predator and prey. They then saw that the predators were fighting over them, just as the other dinosaurs decided to get out of there before things get a little gruesome. The others find that Parasaurolophus has been trapped so the go to the rescue. After the battle they also find that Noasaurus has been surrounded. Then a winged creature swoops down and saves him. The creature then picks up Noasaurus, hits a predator, and puts down Noasaurus. The dinosaurs thank him and the creature reveals his name which is Pterosaur. He then offers the others a ride on his back and flew away. Minutes later Pterosaur drops the herd in a safe rift valley, but they can't live there which means they'll have to sleep there for the night. Dimetrodon cannot take his hunger much more so he tries to eat the others. he bites Noasaurus and corners the herd but Pterosaur lands on him and feeds Dimetrodon a whole tuna. Pterosaur suggests that to get to the safest place he knows is through the canyons. The herd at first rejects the plan, but as Pterosaur explains that the canyons are the fastest way there "It's either the canyons or death." the herd then votes canyons and goes to sleep. The next morning the herd was on the move with Pterosaur leading the way. The dinosaurs went throughout the desert and were very tired from the journey. Brachiosaurus' leg had been infected and he had to go onto Pterosaur's back. As the dinosaur walked on it got hotter and hotter. At least a day later they find a new valley in North Dakota and are attacked by the Cryolophosaurus and the Carnotaurus, but this time the herd throws the Cryolophosaurus into the valley, but the Carnotaurus stayed evil so he carried Iguanodon onto a cliff. Noasaurus climbs up after him to save his friend. Iguanodon tried to defand himself, but the predator was too strong. Noasaurus jumps onto the Carnotaurus, but is thrown off. Noasaurus jumps on to the Carnotaurus again and they both fall off the cliff. The others find the dead body of the Carnotaurus, but it was only the predator that died. Cryolophosaurus had another personalty change, this time he turned good again. The dinosaurs went to their new home. The narrator(revealed to be Shadow the Red Panda)ends the the story. Characters * Noasaurus * Parsaurolophus * Edmontosaurus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Dimetrodon * Iguanodon * Brontosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Cryolophosaurus * Tarascosaurus * Carnotaurus * Shadow the Red Panda Category:Movies Category:Youtube Movies Category:Dinosaur Watership